Psionic Upgrades
Psionic Neshemar/Shemar Elites/Upgrades As the Shemarrian Nation grows, as well as the Star Nation, taking in many NeShemar with psionic abilities, or potential, and many Shemarrians developing more psionic powers or potential (large amounts of I.S.P. but very few powers), Tinkers have been working on ways to make use of this potential. The first psynetic gear laid the groundwork for elite frames for those with high psionic potential but haven't developed many powers. These frames are available for all genders, and usually matched to the recipient's fighting style or psyche profile. Recipients of these frames may not be considered full elites, but usually are high ranking warriors that earn Rites of Upgrade to allow greater use of their psionic abilities. All recipients require to have at least 25 I.S.P. and a M.E. score of at least 15 before they are considered for any of these frames. Psi-Bruiser The Psi-Bruiser turns psionic potential into brute strength, turning the Shemarrian from an ordinary looking Shemarrian into a powerhouse that make Skullcrushers proud. The Psi-Bruiser is shorter and stouter than an average Shemarrian, keeping the frame strong and compact. Psi-Bruisers excel in melee combat, where their psionically enhanced strength, endurance and shield allows them to take a beating and dish it out. With their melee attacks being psionically enhanced, this gives the Psi-Bruiser the ability to damage creatures that can only be injured by magic or psionic attacks. Psi-Bruisers come equipped with an upgraded version of the Psi-shield psynetic device, psi-bolt blaster and gain access a psynetic version of the psi-sword. The Psi-Bruiser is also able to pump psionic power into their frames to reinforce it, shrugging off even more damage than normal, increase the strength of their artificial muscles to supernatural levels. Abilities Requirement: Minimum 25 I.S.P., M.E. 15 Available also as a cyborg frame for NeShemar, includes standard Cyborg systems. Sensors Standard robotic sensors plus full optical systems, laser targeting, passive night vision, telescopic vision, thermal imaging, infrared, ultraviolet, and polarization filters. Also has motion and heat detection, and other standard Shemarrian systems. Additional/special sensors may be built in by the creating Spinsters or at the behest of the individual. Special Systems Psi-Shield The Psi-Bruiser has an upgraded version of the psynetic psi-shield, granting 150 +30 M.D./level of experience after the recipient obtains this frame. The shield can be activated four times per every 24 hour period, or the Shemarrian can activate the shield by spending 20 ISP of their own. While active, the Shemarrian gains +3 bonus to save vs psionics +1 per 3 levels of experience. Psionic Endurance For short periods, the Shemarrian can infuse their body with psionic energy, temporarily gaining 50 + 20 M.D. per level of experience, magic and psionic attacks against the Shemarrian have their damage reduced by half. 15 I.S.P. and lasts for 3 minutes. Psionic Strength The Shemarrian can infuse their artificial muscles with psionic energy granting great strength. Gains +5 P.S. and is considered Supernatural. 16 I.S.P and lasts for 1 minute. While active, the Shemarrian's unarmed strikes can harm creatures that can only be harmed by magical or psionic attacks. Enhanced Psionics The range of the recipient's psionic powers are increased by 25%, and any psionic power with a variable number (requires a die roll), gains +1 per die. For example, if the recipient has electrokinesis, and deals 3d6 damage, would deal 3d6+3 damage. If the recipient has bio-regeneration, instead of healing Hit Points or S.D.C., can heal M.D.C. Kinetic Field A low level psionic field surrounds the Psi-Bruiser, reducing physical damage from kinetic sources (bullets, punches, missiles, explosions, melee weapons, psionic and magical attacks that rely on kinetic energy to deal damage (TK punch for example), etc), slightly, but takes some of that kinetic energy and enhances the Psi-Bruiser's own attacks. The field reduces kinetic attack damage by only 10%, but for every 10 points of damage the Psi-Bruiser suffers, gains +1 damage to all melee attacks the Psi-Bruiser makes that turn, including any melee weapon, except for those made with the Psi-Sword. Psi-Bruiser can erect this field twice per day for 5 minutes without I.S.P. cost, or by spending 14 I.S.P. to extend the duration or raise the field again. Weapon Systems Hand Claws (2) The standard Shemarrian hand claws built into the hands. Psi-Bolt Blaster This is basically a Eshemarrian version of the Noro crystal bolt pistol that is built into the Shemarrian's arm, replacing one of the built-in lasers. With the larger space of the arm, the psi-bolt blaster can benefit from more psylite crystals to increase its payload. The equipped Shemarrian must have at least 10 ISP before this weapon can be installed. An interesting side effect that was noticed is that the equipped Shemarrian can use the psi-bolt blaster to project other psionic powers that have a shorter range, usually short ranged or touch offensive psionic powers. Touch powers only have half the range of the psi-bolt blaster, and cost an extra 3 ISP to be used this way. Special Bonuses: Can use other short ranged offensive psionic powers through the psi-bolt blaster at the cost of the power plus 3 ISP. Touch offensive powers have a range of 500 feet, and cost their ISP cost plus 3. Standard Shemarrian Laser The basic laser built into the Shemarrian. Psi-Sword In the Psi-Bruiser's primary hand is a projector to create a Psi-Sword, similar to those used by Cyber Knights. The Psi-Bruiser can create a psi-sword for 5 minutes, 4 times a day. The Psi-Bruiser can extend the duration or active the psi-sword more times by spending 20 I.S.P. Electric Fists The fists of the Psi-Bruiser can be electrified, dealing extra damage, plus a good chance to stun the target. Adds +2d6 electrical damage to unarmed strikes, plus stun, save vs death/coma 14. Hand to Hand Combat Robotic Strength of 36, or Supernatural Strength 41 when Psionic Strength activated. Programming/Skills In addition to the normal (E)Shemarrian combat and non-combat skills, the Psi-Bruiser gains the following skills: * Detect Ambush +15% * Detect Concealment +10% * Lore: Psychics & Psionics +15% * Wrestling Combat The Psi-Bruiser is designed for melee combat, using its psionic powers to great effect, enhancing its strength and durability to supernatural levels. Note: Gains +1 plus 1 per 4 levels of experience to saves vs psionics, in addition to bonuses from when Psi-Shield active. Psi-Blaster The Psi-Blaster is the ranged equivalent of the Psi-Bruiser, using the recipient's psionic potential to power numerous weapon systems and enjoying enhanced range to all of her psionic powers. Armed with a heavy version of the psi-bolt blaster for greater range and damage, enhanced optics for targeting, plus the ability to charge ammunition with psionic energy. The Psi-Blaster has a weaker version of the psi-shield than the psi-bruiser carriers, but also has a low level psionic field that absorbs some damage from energy attacks to make the psi-blaster even more powerful for short periods. The Psi-Blaster is closer in size to the average Shemarrian warrior, but usually a bit slimmer, and a bit physically weaker, but gains a bit of mobility, plus all the psynetic equipment. Abilities Requirement: Minimum 25 I.S.P., M.E. 15 Available also as a cyborg frame for NeShemar, includes standard Cyborg systems. Sensors Full optical systems, laser targeting, passive night vision, telescopic vision, thermal imaging, infrared, ultraviolet, and polarization filters. Also has motion and heat detection, and other standard Shemarrian systems. Additional/special sensors may be built in by the creating Spinsters or at the behest of the individual. Psynetic Eye The Psi-Blaster has the psynetic eye upgrade as standard. The Psi-Blaster also has an added power: True Strike. True Strike This power lets the Shemarrian's next attack strike nearly perfectly, hitting particularly vulnerable points that even some of the best sharp shoots barely get. The next ranged attack the Psi-Blaster makes gains +6 to strike, the critical roll improves by 1 (if 20 is natural critical it is now 19 and 20 for this attack only), a critical hit deals 25% more damage. I.S.P. 20, only works on one ranged attack per use. Special Systems Psi-Shield The Psi-Blaster has an upgraded version of the psynetic psi-shield, granting 90 +20 M.D./level of experience after the recipient obtains this frame. The shield can be activated four times per every 24 hour period, or the Shemarrian can activate the shield by spending 20 ISP of their own. While active, the Shemarrian gains +3 bonus to save vs psionics +1 per 3 levels of experience. Enhanced Psionics The range of the recipient's psionic powers are increased by 50%, and any psionic power with a variable number (requires a die roll), gains +1 per die. For example, if the recipient has electrokinesis, and deals 3d6 damage, would deal 3d6+3 damage. If the recipient has bio-regeneration, instead of healing Hit Points or S.D.C., can heal M.D.C. Psionic Charge Ammunition The Psi-Blaster has a special internal storage unit in its stomach which can hold one clip of ammunition from a 6000 or 4000 series (or similar sized ammunition) railguns, or two from the Shemarrian Assault Rifle, or similar sized weapons. This storage unit is a special focusing chamber lined with psylite crystals, that the Psi-Blaster can imbue ammunition with psionic energy. A clip (or two) must be in the chamber for at least 5 minutes and the Psi-Blaster spends 3 I.S.P. per round (it is possible to charge only some of the rounds in the clip if the Psi-Blaster runs out of I.S.P., and charge the rest the next day) to imbue them with psionic energy. This psionic energy adds +2d6 damage (M.D. to M.D.C creatures, S.D. to S.D.C. creatures, although M.D. armour will cause the psionic energy to deal M.D.), plus this energy allows the round to strike creatures that can only be damaged by magic or psionic attacks, or even strike incorporeal targets, but the round itself deals half damage while still suffering the damage rolled from the bonus 2d6. If using special psylite rounds, the Psi-Blaster can put a psionic power into the round for greater range (costing the 3 I.S.P for charging the round plus the I.S.P. cost of the power), or can super charge the round dealing either and additional 2d6 damage (total of 4d6 costing an extra 3 I.S.P.) or have the psionic damage burst over an area, dealing 2d6 over a 15 foot radius at the point of impact (costing an extra 3 I.S.P.). It is possible to have a psylite round super charged to deal +4d6 damage to a 15 foot radius area costing 9 I.S.P. per round. This psionic energy will last for 5 hours plus 1 hour per point of M.E. before dissipating harmlessly. Psionic charged ammunition can be fired by any one with a compatible weapon, thus if the Psi-Blaster has enough I.S.P. can charge ammunition for a few battle sisters/brothers and her/himself to use for the day. Psionic Deflection Field A low level psionic field surrounds the Psi-Blaster, reducing energy damage from any source, such as lasers, plasma, particle beams, ion weapons, spells or psionic attacks, slightly, but takes some of that energy and deflects it back at the source. The field reduces energy attack damage by only 10%, but if the Psi-Blaster succeeds a parry roll, the Psi-Blaster makes an immediate attack roll to reflect some of the energy back, dealing half the damage dealt to the Psi-Blaster. The original attacker does not get to dodge or parry this reflected attack unless they possess auto-dodge, but then they are at -5 to dodge rolls. The Psi-Blaster must be aware of the attack. Psi-Blaster can erect this field twice per day for 4 minutes without I.S.P. cost, or by spending 14 I.S.P. to extend the duration or raise the field again. Weapon Systems Hand Claws (2) The standard Shemarrian hand claws built into the hands. Psi-Bolt Blaster This is basically a Eshemarrian version of the Noro crystal bolt pistol that is built into the Shemarrian's arm, replacing one of the built-in lasers. With the larger space of the arm, the psi-bolt blaster can benefit from more psylite crystals to increase its payload. The equipped Shemarrian must have at least 10 ISP before this weapon can be installed. An interesting side effect that was noticed is that the equipped Shemarrian can use the psi-bolt blaster to project other psionic powers that have a shorter range, usually short ranged or touch offensive psionic powers. Touch powers only have half the range of the psi-bolt blaster, and cost an extra 3 ISP to be used this way. Special Bonuses: Can use other short ranged offensive psionic powers through the psi-bolt blaster at the cost of the power plus 3 ISP. Touch offensive powers have a range of 500 feet, and cost their ISP cost plus 3. Standard Shemarrian Laser The basic laser built into the Shemarrian. Hand to Hand Combat Robotic Strength of 30. Programming/Skills In addition to the normal (E)Shemarrian combat and non-combat skills, the Psi-Blaster gains the following skills: * Camouflage +15% * Detect Ambush +15% * Detect Concealment +10% * Lore: Psychics & Psionics +15% * Sniper (+2 to strike on aimed shot) Combat The Psi-Blaster is built for ranged combat, but can hold its own in melee due to better agility, but still best to avoid melee if at all possible. Gains +1 plus 1 per 4 levels of experience to saves vs psionics, in addition to bonuses from when Psi-Shield active, these bonuses don't count from stat bonuses. Damage: As per Robotic Strength 30 Category:Psynetics Category:Psionic Powers Category:Psi-Blaster Category:Psi-Bruiser Category:Elite Category:Castes